


On Dreams And Warm Nights

by Newsetofproblems



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Julian is adorable, M/M, One Shot, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare skit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsetofproblems/pseuds/Newsetofproblems
Summary: "It started to grow hot between them, swallowing each other’s groans, John still tugging his partner’s hair all the while. Paul pulled away for air, smiling at the way John chased his li-'Daddy?' a small voice interrupted them. Paul whipped around to a tiny Julian standing in the porch doorway. He broke into a cold sweat. Fuck."-John and Paul are interrupted by Julian and have to find a way to make him go back to bed. Paul gets a creative idea.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72





	On Dreams And Warm Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure many people, especially right now, are reading fics to escape from the real world for a little bit. I understand that and I'm here to provide that escapism. However once you are finished and return to the real world I would appreciate it if you would look at this:
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/

The night air was hot around them as Paul listened to John strum his guitar, writing lyric suggestions in the margins of the page in front of him. John’s lazy playing stopped as he leant over to see what Paul had written, rimmed glasses falling slightly.

“I like that one,” he murmured. A smile played on Paul’s lips.

“Oh? I would’ve thought it would be too sappy for you,” he replied.

“Fuck off.”

Paul chuckled and John broke into a grin. They’d been at this for a couple hours now, out on John’s porch at Kenwood, bouncing ideas off one another, fiddling with their guitars, singing potential lines to one another, occasionally bursting into laughter. It had been a fruitful session, they’d already finished one song that night, they were now just beginning another; although both of them had been slowly losing focus.

Paul looked up to the sky. Stars shone through the clouds like sparkly bits of dust, painting a picture of mist and glitter. It was so vast it was hard not to get lost in. being with John felt like that sometimes. It was always so _much_. Paul was often left feeling overwhelmed yet comforted at the same time. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

He could feel fingers gliding over his hand and eventually reach their way to intertwine with his own. He turned back to look at John. He’d put his guitar aside and was now staring at Paul, face soft and tender. The mask he wore during the day slipping. He gave Paul a small smile, eyes warm and inviting.

“We’ve done enough for the night don’tcha think, Macca? Maybe we should take advantage of the fact we’re alone.” His voice was low and raspy.

“Mm… we’re not completely alone, are we?” Paul countered.

“He’s asleep. Paul… come on,” he pleaded. Paul chuckled and raised a hand to stroke John’s cheek. Then finally leaned in, pressing their lips together. The kiss was chaste and quick, soon being supplanted another, then another and another. Eventually John opened his mouth inviting Paul to go deeper, which Paul took. They continued to kiss slowly like that for a while, as if they had all the time in the world. John’s hands weaved their way into his hair and pulled, causing Paul to moan softly, sinking deeper into John’s mouth. It started to grow hot between them, swallowing each other’s groans, John still tugging his partner’s hair all the while. Paul pulled away for air, smiling at the way John chased his li-

“Daddy?” a small voice interrupted them. Paul whipped around to a tiny Julian standing in the porch doorway. He broke into a cold sweat. _Fuck._

“Jules, you should be in bed!” he heard John snap. Julian looked down, ashamed, his small fists clenched. Paul’s heart sank.

“Aw come on, John, he’s alright,” Paul said and stood up from the bench they were sitting to walk over to the child. “What’s the matter Jules?” he asked crouching down to the boy’s eye level.

“I… I can’t sweep,” he murmured.

“Well close yer eyes th-”

“Well that’s no good!” Paul cut John off. “Whatever are we to do?” he hoisted Julian into his arms and stood up. “Now why can’t you sleep, lad?” Julian was silent for a minute.

“Not tired,” he eventually replied.

“Ah, we can’t be having that, can we? You can’t sleep if you’re not tired.” Julian shook his head. “I suppose we’ll have to tire you out! Right John?” John stared at the two of them for a second.

“Mm. Right,” he mumbled.

They made their way into Julian’s room and Paul laid the boy down onto his bed. Stuffed toys of all colours and sizes lined the room. John always bought a bunch when they were on tour to take home to Jules. Paul had even been with John when he purchased a couple the last time around. He had been so excited, barely refraining from buying every single toy in the store, going on and on about how Julian was going to love them. Paul smiled at the memory.

“So, what do you expect us to do?” John asked, cutting through Paul’s thoughts.

“Um… stowy.”

“But I already read ye a story before remember and it didn’t help then.”

“Oh…”

Paul resisted the urge to sigh at the scene. John loved Julian, Paul knew he did, but seemingly John hadn’t learned to let his guard down around him yet. Paul knew that John knew he’d noticed. Neither of them dared talk about it. Paul knew this wasn’t something John wanted to talk about. Paul opened his mouth to try to say something that would salvage the back and fourth when the expression on Julian’s face suddenly lit up.

“Pyry!” he exclaimed. Paul turned to see what had excited Julian and found a cat stretching in the purview of the doorway.

“Pyramus!” he heard John chuckle then saw him move to grab the cat, taking it into his arms

“Daddy, Daddy! Can I howd him?”

John looked up at his son and smiled. “Course ye can, Jules,” he said and strolled back to Julian’s bed, dropping Pyramus on his lap. Paul grinned at that. _And of all of John’s cats it just happened to be Pyramus too_ , Paul thought to himself. It was the cat _Paul_ got for John. The cat John had named after Paul’s character in their little Shakespeare skit. Hold on, that was a good idea actually. Julian had wanted a story, had wanted a story, hadn’t he? Paul could give him a story.

“Jules, did you know Pyramus was human in a past life?” he asked the boy. Julian’s eyes widened.

“Reawwy?”

“Yes, and he was madly in love with my own cat, Thisbe.” John gave him a bemused look.

“Macca, what’re you-”

“But y’see they weren’t allowed to see each other so every night so they had to talk to each other through the wall. Um… kind of like this.” Paul grabbed a huge stuffed bear and placed it between him and John. In reality the toy barely went up to his hip, but Paul hoped it still got the point across.

“Um… he’d say something like: ‘O grim-looked night! O night with hue so black!’” Paul dramatized. He glanced at Julian, he seemed completely mesmerised. Feeling confident in his plan, Paul continued, “And then Thisbe would come along and say something like…” he trailed off and gestured to John. John seemed caught off guard.

“I… I can’t remember the bloody lines!” he giggled. Paul broke out into laughter too.

“Come one, you can at least try!” he exclaimed.

“Oh fine! Um… ‘My love… thou art my love…I think?’ Something about a wall…”

“Yes! It’s… Oh what is it…? It’s a vile wall… ‘Oh, kiss me through the hole of this vile wall!’”

“But I can’t kiss ye, the hole’s not big enough!” John shot back. Julian burst into giggles. “See? Even he can see that!” John continued, gesturing to Jules, causing him to laugh more.

“Oh I see… well I guess we’ll just have to break the rules and meet up, then,” Paul replied, going along with the improvisation.

“Oh, I’m all for breaking the rules, dear Pyramus,” John snarked. “But wherever shall we meet?”

Paul was silent for a moment, knocking his hand against head, pretending to think. “Ninny’s tomb!” he declared. Julian once gain devolved into giggles.

“Ninny’s tomb?!” he exclaimed. Paul warmed at the child’s delight.

“Well, I for one think it’s a beautiful name… A beautiful name to meet a beautiful bird.”

“Oh, sweet Pyramus not in front of the child!” John exclaimed dramatically.

“Pyramus and Thisbe were stwange,” Julian chimed in. Paul chuckled.

“Yes… yeah I guess they were.”

“So what happened next?”

Paul shifted to crouch next to Julian’s bed. “Well, Pyramus and Thisbe both set off to Ninny’s tomb-” Julian giggled at the word once again, “and Thisbe gets there first. Unfortunately, what Thisbe doesn’t know… is there’s a lion in the tomb…!” Paul found himself quickly jumping up again and chucking the teddy bear at John.

“Ah!” John grunted in surprise. Julian completely burst into hysterics at the sight of his dad being ambushed by a stuffed bear. John quickly began to play along and fell backwards wrestling the teddy bear. At this point Jules’ entire body was shaking with Laughter. “Oh god, it’s too strong! And he’s getting fur all over me dress!”

“As you can see Jules, Thisbe knew her priorities.”

“Oh no, what would _Darling Pyramus_ think of me with another man’s-”

“John!”

“-a _lion’s_ fur over me dress!”

Paul couldn’t help but laugh. “Eventually, Thisbe fought off the lion and ran away! But… the lion tore a small piece of Thisbe’s dress.”

“First the hair now its _ripped_ ,” John whined. Paul chuckled as he stood up again.

“So when Pyramus made his way to the tomb…” he narrated, pacing his way back to the centre of the room. “… All he found was a bloody cloth.

‘Oh dainty duck! O dear!’” he exclaimed in character, slightly startling John and Julian. “Thy mantle good, um… what stained with blood? Since… Since lion vile hath here deflowered my dear,” he heard John snort, “which was the fairest dame That lived, that loved, that liked, that looked with cheer. Come, tears, confound! Out, sword, and wound!” He made a stabbing motion into his stomach and fell in slow motion, closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out. Once again, he could hear a child’s laughter and it took everything he had not to break and burst out laughing with him. John let out an overexaggerated gasp at the sight, clasping his hand over his mouth.

“My love is dead!” he cried. “Oh, his eyes were as green as leaks!” _Of course that’s the line he remembered._ “Or perhaps, greener… as green as broccoli!” _Now you just made that one up!_ Another high pitched laugh. Another laugh that Paul wanted to follow. “I can’t live without him! so I must follow him…! Adieu, adieu, adieu!” John made a dying sound and laid down next to Paul.

“Daddy you’re not actually dead!” the small boy exclaimed.

“Ngh… dead, dead, dead!” John grumbled in response. Paul was grinning now, he couldn’t help it.

“No… no you’re not! If you are then I’ww die too!” Julian then mimicked the dying sound John had made just moments earlier.

“Oh no you don’t” John shouted. Paul heard a squeal from Julian and he opened his eyes to find John tickling the boy’s neck.

“S-st-sto-op!” Julian screamed between bouts of laughter.

“But I have to do this to revive you! No son of mine is going to go off and die!”

“I’m awive, I’m awive!!” the boy called out and John finally let up.

“Good. Don’t have much use for ye if yer dead do I?” he said smiling. Julian shook his head. John just stared at the boy with a fond expression for a moment. “Alright, I think ye should try to sleep now. Say goodnight to Paul.”

Paul jumped at the mention of his name. He had gotten so caught up in the scene unfolding before him he’d almost forgotten they knew he was there. The boy turned his attention to him.

“Goodnight Pauw,” he said in a small voice. Paul smiled.

“Goodnight Jules,” he replied softly. “I’ll let yer dad tuck you in.” he dimmed the lights and stepped outside the room, leaving the door ajar. He was about to walk back to the living room when he heard Julian speak again.

“But it’s sad.”

“What’s sad sweetheart?” he heard John reply.

“Fisbe and Pyry died…”

“Yeah well, they’re happy as cats now, aren’t they? They’re living a good life.”

“Yeah…” 

“C’mon let’s get ye tucked in now.” Paul heard the slight rustle of sheets.

“Why could fey onwy meet frew feh wawu?” Julian asked.

“Because their families didn’t like their relationship.”

“Why’s fhat?”

Paul left for down the hall. He wasn’t sure if Julian could understand that quite just yet, no matter how John explained it to him. How would you explain to a child why harmless relationships were frowned upon?

It was dark in the living room, Paul couldn’t be bothered turning on the lights. He laid himself down on the sofa, staring at the ceiling, thinking about nothing in particular, the nights events replaying in his mind.

“Ye haven’t fallen asleep on me Macca?” he heard a voice say. Paul looked across the room to see John’s silhouette. He could’ve sworn he was holding a cat. He smiled.

“Never.” He watched as John’s figure move towards him, letting go of the creature in his arms as he did. Setting his glasses on the table in front of them, eventually, John settled himself down on the sofa, basically laying himself on top of Paul.

“Hi,” John murmured. Paul chuckled.

“Hello,” he replied. John’s lips began to trail kisses up Paul’s neck and Paul found himself sighing at the feeling.

“Do you, ah, wanna continue where we left off before we were interrupted?” he asked.

“Mnm, not enough time,” John mumbled while kissing at his jaw. “Cyn will be back in less than half an hour now.” Paul bit his lip.

“Sorry,” he said.

“Don’t be. I didn’t just invite ye around so I could get a good dicking, y’know.” John told him. Paul felt his cheeks grow hot at that.

“Right,” he murmured. John stroked his cheek with the back of his hand before leaning in to kiss Paul deeply. Paul slid his hand up John’s back and pulled him closer. They stayed like that for a few minutes, lazily making out, neither having any intention of going further than that. Until John Pulled away suddenly. Paul’s brow furrowed.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

“Nothing! It’s just… I wanted to thank ye. For what you did, I mean. You’re really good with him Paul,” John said, almost whispered; and Paul couldn’t help the ache he felt in his heart.

“You are too,” he countered. “John, he had so much fun playing with you.” He felt John shake his head.

“I wouldn’t be able to get to that point without you, I’d be completely lost.”

“You’ll get there.”

“Maybe,” John said, sounding a million miles away. “It kinda felt like we were a regular couple with our kid don’tcha think?”

Paul smiled. “Yeah it did.”

Except… they weren’t a regular couple. John had a wife. A wife that he was going to be welcoming home in less than twenty minutes from now. At the end of the night Paul would go back to Jane. Hell, both of them even still slept around from time to time. Nothing about this would regular and it was never going to be… they could only ever meet through the wall.

“Do you… do you think we’re going to end up like Pyramus and Thisbe?” Paul suddenly blurted, thoughts becoming too loud. John giggled.

“Well unless you plan on stabbing yeself anytime soon-”

“I don’t mean literally you git,” Paul muttered. That just caused John to laugh even more. “Come on,” he nudged his partner slightly, “I’m being serious.” John lifted his head and although Paul couldn’t see, he could feel John’s eyes on him.

“What’s wrong, Macca?” he asked and Paul’s body relaxed slightly at the tone of his voice.

“It’s just… Do you ever get the feeling that… _this_ , whatever this is, is going to end badly?” John was silent for a moment.

“You’re thinking too much Paul,” he said eventually.

“Am I?”

John tensed.

“I mean how are we even supposed to… I dunno, progress this? We can’t tell anyone, we can’t leave Jane or Cyn we certainly can’t live together! How is this supposed to even _continue_ in the long ter-”

“I don’t know!” John snapped. “I don’t know, but… I do know if we can’t be happy now, we can’t be happy in the future.” John cupped Paul’s with one hand. “This right now, this is _enough_ ,” he said in a way that was so fiercely sincere that Paul all couldn’t help but melt. Paul swallowed.

“Yeah, you’re right… you’re right it’s just… I’m worried about losing this,” he murmured.

“We’re not gonna, I’ll make sure we won’t. We’ll figure it out as we go yeah?”

Paul nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good.” John locked their fingers together and kissed them. And in a voice that was barely audible he whispered, “I love you.” Paul’s heart stopped. John had said those words before, but only ever while he was drunk or lost in a sea of pleasure.

“I-I love you too,” Paul blurted out before he had time to overthink it. Because it was true. He loved John and he always had. Ever since they were just teenagers. John placed a chaste kiss on Paul’s lips then nuzzled into his neck.

“Good,” he murmured. “That’s all we need for now.”

And even if it was just in this moment, Paul believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Than you for reading I really hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> Once again, I would appreciate it if you took a look at ways you can help BLM: https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/


End file.
